


Pretty Boys

by taylorgibbs



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac Taylor is mystified by the way his lovers primp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pretty Boys  
> Author: Taylor Gibbs  
> E-mail: FRT  
> Pairings: Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Don Flack  
> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I sure do like to play with 'em ;)

Title: Pretty Boys  
Author: Taylor Gibbs  
E-mail: FRT  
Pairings: Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Don Flack  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I sure do like to play with 'em ;)

Summary: Mac Taylor is mystified by the way his lovers primp.

Thanks to Ange for the early morning beta!!

Mac sighed and banged on the bathroom door. "Are you two done in there yet? What are you doing?" They only had forty minutes to get to work and he hadn't showered or shaved yet.

"Gettin' ready for work, Mac," Don Flack replied.

"Yeah, makin' ourselves all pretty for the boss. Why?"

"Because I need to shower," Mac ground out, trying to be as patient as possible. Some days they drove him crazy.

"Well, why didn't ya say so. You naked and wet. Come on in." Danny met Don's eyes and snickered.

Danny threw the door open and Mac looked inside in surprise. He was usually gone by the time Danny and Donnie were getting ready for work. He knew they were more—what was the word now, metrosexual?—than he was, but he had no idea what some of the stuff was used for or even what it meant. There were appliances plugged in, jars and creams on the counters and cologne and aftershave spiced the air. They usually hid all this stuff below the sink, he figured.

Mac shook his head and turned the shower on. Don was intently staring at his reflection in the mirror, tweezers in hand. "Take a picture, Don. It'll last longer."

"Back off, Mac."

"Yeah, he's got a rogue hair he's trying to get."

_A what_? Mac shucked off his clothes and stepped under the spray, washing and rinsing off quickly. As soon as he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and elbowed Flack aside, taking some precious mirror space.

"Hey, back off the guy with the tweezers." Flack brandished them and Danny laughed, looking over from where he had something unidentifiable pressed against his hair.

All Mac did was shake his head, grabbing his electric razor and running it over his face and neck hurriedly.

"Got some redness there, Mac. Want to use some of my soothing gel?" Danny asked, fingering his pieces of hair, settling them in an artful arrangement.

"Your what? No, aftershave is fine." Mac splashed a little on his face, hissing when the bite of the alcohol hit the sensitive skin. He reached around Danny and grabbed his deodorant then sprayed exactly two blasts of the cologne the boys liked the best.

"Stop the primping, pretty boys. You look fine as you are." His eyes slid over Don's toned body and then Danny's, noting how they responded to his look with knowing smirks. "Very fine…and very much mine. Come to bed. We can be late."

"But Mac," Danny protested. "There's a ritual here…"

"Yeah. You, me, Don, licking, sucking, fucking, coming. Are you, Danny? Coming, I mean." He gave them a smirk of his own.

Danny grumbled but there was a big grin on his face, and his body sure was interested. "Yeah, lemme just unplug my flatiron."

Oh, that was what the thing was! A flatiron whatever the hell that meant. "You coming, Donnie?"

"Oh yeah, babe. You're damn right I am."

"Shotgun!" Danny yelled out, dashing out of the bathroom.

_You have got to be kidding me_, Mac thought. "Shotgun? You guys compete for who I get to fuck?"

Donnie ducked his head and nodded. "What can I say, when you're good, you're good, and you're the best."

Mac wrapped a hand around Donnie's hardness and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Come on, my pretty boy. Let me muss you and Danny up. I prefer your just fucked look to all this primping crap."

As Mac settled into position, both his pretty boys laid out in some carnal buffet, all he could do was laugh in delight. "I'm gonna enjoy undoing all your hard work, boys."

And he did.


End file.
